bionicle_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Izotor
Izotor, the Protector of Ice, was one of the six Protectors, guarding the villages of Ice on Okoto. History Before the arrival Izotor inherited the position of defending the Region of Ice from his father. He was told the Prophecy of Heroes, which his ancestors had learned from the Mask Maker Ekimu, after his battle with his brother, Makuta, to be recited in times of peril. When Skull Spiders began to attack Izotor's village, he and the other Protectors went to the Temple of Time to recite the ancient Prophecy of Heroes. Not long after the six Toa landed on Okoto. There was a loud crash in the Region of Ice and Izotor led his people to its source , where he met Kopaka. Izotor informed Kopaka of his destiny, but the Toa insisted he knew nothing about defeating evil. Izotor then brought Kopaka on journey's through the region of ice on a search for his mask. Quest for the Golden Mask of Ice Izotor brought Kopaka up large hills of snow and ice, blizzards storming past. Kopaka sullenly dragged along, pulling himself up the hill with his spear. He had no questions for Izotor, he just wanted to get it over with. As they were walking, Izotor heard something. He turned and saw the skull spiders. Kopaka raised up his shield, and formed a force-field around the two of them, saving Izotor from the skull spiders. Kopaka let the shield down and smacked away the pests. They continued towards the shrine. Once they entered the frozen cavern, skull spiders invaded the space, Izotor shot at them fighting them off so Kopaka could get his mask. Kopaka slid down to the shrine, he grabbed the mask, and switched for the normal mask. He charged and fought with Izotor to stop the skull spiders. Izotor told Kopaka that he must fight as one with the other toa, not as an individual. He warned him of the evil Lord of Skull Spiders power. Kopaka agreed, but he didn't like the idea of "Unity". Kopaka trudged along some more towards their next destination. Izotor began a conversation, as they journeyed to the Ancient City of the Mask Makers to join the other Toa. Once they arrived Izotor stayed with the other Protectors, leaving the other Toa for the fight. Battle for the Ancient City Izotor stayed momentarily, then went back with his fellow Protectors. To gather at the edge of the city, there to aid the Toa if needed. They would follow them in and help with the defeat. They took a different route, finding themselves with the Lord of Skull Spiders, they brought down his lair, defeating him, and many of his minions, the skull spiders. This aided the Toa in their fight for good. Personality Izotor was a wise and thoughtful protector, he was known for helping those in need. He went with Kopaka once, to save some explorers from the City of the Mask Makers. He was intelligent and was entrusted with the knowledge of the Prophecy of Heroes by his people. Powers and Tools Izotor wore a special Elemental Ice Mask, passed down through generation to generation. He guarded himself with an Ice Saw, capable of offence '''and '''defense. He also wields an Elemental Ice Blaster, with a frost bayonet on the end. Category:Villagers